Dicyandiamide (DICY) has been used for a long period of time as a curing agent of epoxy resins for printed wiring boards. However, a material superior in a long term insulation reliability (CAF resistance) and a material with a high decomposition temperature required for lead-free soldering have been demanded as a requirement along with higher density wiring in printed wiring boards in recent years, so that phenol type curing systems superior in these properties have been used as the curing agent. However, in case of using these curing systems, such a problem remains as a glass substrate is not well impregnated and the prepreg prepared is poor in its appearance.